


"...please, don't bite"

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Drug Use, Drunkenness, Fluff, House Party, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Somnophilia, Top Credence Barebone, Vampire Sex, barely, dynamic reversal, eager like a puppy bottom!graves, irish graves, punk graves, twinkish graves tbh, vampire sex magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Graves is having fun being a punk before real life kicks in, ie upcoming internship at MACUSA, so he throws a house party on his floor every weekend night.Credence has been in the building for about a month, pretending to be living under the thumb of a cruel mother, merely hoping to get an invite to a party, or just another apartment.





	"...please, don't bite"

**Author's Note:**

> porn porn porn thats all this is. no story or anything like, of substance.

House parties were known to always be good excuses to meet new people, to make friends with the rare neighbors who might be workaholics or social recluses, but either way, there would be plenty of drinking and general merriment. Percy swirled his half empty beer bottle and wondered if he could sneak something stronger if no one was paying attention. So far, everyone seemed to be having a good time, only a few lurkers were resisting the urge to pair up or join small circles of conversation, but Percy felt no draw to join anyone. He wanted to be the proper host and check on everything, snack tables, six packs, and tossed away empty or unclaimed cups.

By the time he’d lapped around the room and gone out to the halls three times, his head was starting to pound. 

God, that shit worked fast. 

He tossed back the rest of his beer and went to crash on his sofa, marveling that no one else had claimed it yet, or worse, started making out on top of it. Drunken revelries meant the occasional hookup, but Percy had not hosted them for that purpose in well, ever. Since being a bum and a success at school wasn’t quite possible, he’d gone with success then, and bumming around now, now with nothing left to do for the rest of the month while waiting for his application to process. Someday he’d have to clean up and wear a suit and tie and all that nonsense, but for the time being, he could enjoy things.

He lounged against the couch and let the pounding music sync with his heartbeat and the ache in his head, while staring off into space. As he rubbed a hand over his face, wincing at the stubble from a couple days of lazily forgetting to shave, he caught sight of the moon through the open blinds. Well, just a sliver. The window was almost completely blocked by people standing and chatting in front of it, and he dimly wondered if he slipped out if there was any chance he’d be noticed. Probably not.

Long as the free beer and booze remained, the absent host would not be minded.

“Hey do you have bloody mary mix?”

At least, that’s what it sounded like. Some kid who barely looked old enough to drink, a guest’s kid brother maybe, was plopping onto the couch beside him, pushing back messy dark hair to blink over at him, a quirk to his overly pink mouth.

He must have been drunk too, or high, worrying his bottom lips like that.

God what was wrong with him? Ogling an almost kid.

“Sorry, lad, what’s that?”

“Bloody m- Look, never mind. Do you know whose place this is? My ma sent me over to tell them to hold the noise down, but no one has said who lives here. Everyone’s been dodging me.”

Percy grinned, he couldn’t help it.

“Yeh can’t just try and bum booze off me when yeh want to file a noise complaint. C’mon, lad.”

To his shock, the kid shifted closer, almost halfway on his lap before he realized what had happened, and now Percy was wide awake, if not instantly sober, except for the throbbing in his temples.

“Sorry mister. I guess you must be ‘Graves’ then huh? Everyone threw you under the bus. ‘Find Graves, he’s in charge.’ That’s what they said.”

“Look, Aye’ll turn it down, and walk yeh home. C’mon.”

Percy got up as quick as he dared without tossing the kid to the floor, and ushered him out, past the people who’d now skipped from drink three to drink seven, and were no longer politely conversing, but writhing around to the shitty pop music blaring out of the sets of speakers. The hallway muffled the sound somewhat, and Percy felt like he could breathe a bit easier, even with the drugs still coursing through him, mingling with the two and a half beers he’d had, with a shot of tequila to start. The kid stopped right outside his door, the apartment down and across, and Percy sighed before reaching out to knock, instead, finding his fist caught by the kid’s palm. It was a lot firmer than he’d been expecting.

“Don’t. You’ll wake her up again.”

Percy blinked, astonished.

“Yer mum’s sleeping through this?”

“She took a pill. But I don’t know how strong it is.”

“Ahlright, sure lad. Whatever yeh say. We’ll be quiet.”

“Goodnight Mister Graves.”

He winced,

“Christ, it’s just Percy.. Night lad.”

 

* * *

 

Credence waited inside the door of his apartment until the man’s footsteps faded away, though his scent lingered, and he smiled to himself. God, that had been almost too easy, but the first chance he’d gotten at being invited into a stranger's home, and the best chance was during a rager. He should have tried something like that sooner. He been wanting to feed on something fresh very badly, but he’d been afraid drinking from one of the party goers might have been suspicious, and he might have had a weird reaction. Drinking intoxicated blood was a double whammy. He just wasn’t quite prepared for the high yet.

Not that he didn’t enjoy alcohol sometimes, but it was much more fun when the participants were all sober, and horny. Though the host had been quite dangerous, both attractive to the eye and the palate, Credence resisted. After all, it would have been distracting to the other people to feed on him, unless he’d managed to lure him away to somewhere more private. But that was of little import now, as Credence could just go back and see him, once the party dissolved, and the noise fell below a dull roar. If he was lucky, the man would be passed out and not even feel a thing.

When the night was completely fallen, Credence crept out of his apartment and scaled the bricks to get into the man’s place, slipping inside over his patio and through the fire escape, ignoring the strong smell of stale cigarette smoke, spilled beers, and abandoned pizza boxes, to find his bedroom door ajar. The man was passed out on his bed, as Credence had suspected, with only a gleam of moonlight illuminating his shaved head, and long dark lashes grazing the tops of his cheeks as he dreamt. Once he was close enough to reach out and touch, he poked hard at the man’s shoulder, and when nothing happened, beyond a muffled grunt and consistent sleeping, Credence pushed him harder, until he’d rolled over onto his back, and was now much better to look at. 

Credence dragged his hand from the man’s shoulder to caress his cheek, somewhat scratchy and rough, to another human perhaps, but to Credence’s touch it felt like a feather’s caress. Further exploration ensued, the press of a fingertip to the man’s bottle lip yielded the sight of white uneven teeth, along with a stronger scent of bitter beer and a bite of tequila. There was something else lingering, an underlying smell that Credence couldn’t place, but when he leaned down to sniff the pulsing vein under the man’s jaw, it was more potent. 

A drug of some kind that had assisted him falling asleep, mixed with the alcohol he’d consumed, it had hit him hard. Credence cooed at him, and shifted his hand lower, cupping right over the man’s neck, fingers just barely curling around heated skin.

“Why are you so reckless, hmm? Should have just fed off you at the party, hadn’t I?”

After a few seconds of air denial, Credence let go of his neck, and then traced his fingers lower, petting over the dark clouds of hair atop the man’s bare chest, teasing a fingertip past soft nipples and further down, tickling the trail leading into boxers that he was very tempted to rip off. But no, that’s not what he was there for. Credence was thirsty, and feeding came first, before coming.

For anyone.

Credence moved onto the bed, enough to straddle the man’s waist, before dipping down, and putting his mouth just over the prominent vein on his neck, as his lips pressed gently into the man’s skin, almost like a kiss, just before he allowed his fangs to emerge, and prick into the skin. 

Had the man been awake, he’d have gasped in surprise, or maybe groaned in shame, either way, as Credence began to drink, the man’s cock took notice, and the  _ lure _ worked from Credence’s saliva seeping into his skin, without actual intent. 

He drank for a few moments and pulled back to admire how the skin easily knitted back together from a stray lick, leaving only a tiny smear of blood over the area, along with a minor pallor to the man’s complexion.

“Beautiful.”

He cupped his hand over the man’s head, caressing the expanse of his skull, and kissed his lips once, then twice, before reluctantly pulling away to stand beside the bed again. 

Now he could indulge himself, as he always preferred, post feeding. 

He let go of the man’s head to reach back down and put his palm flat over the man’s crotch, feeling how his cock hardened further from the simple contact through fabric, while applying his free hand to his own waist, and slipping his fingers under the waistband of his sweatpants. 

The man had chosen to fall asleep in jeans, shirtless or not, so he would just have to make a mess of those. Credence started fucking into his own hand in earnest, far too close, from the exotic taste of the man’s drugged and drunk blood, while crudely fondling his fully hard length through the rough denim. He got close first, and Credence sighed, jealous of whatever dreams the man was having to spur him on so quickly, but he contently petted his hand over the pulsing cock, until his hips quivered and something like a strangled moan escaped his throat, very sensitive, even in sleep.

There was a damp spot soaking into the front of the man’s jeans, and a slight sheen of sweat on his bare chest. He was content now, sated. 

Credence lowered his sweatpants waistband and shifted closer to the man’s relaxed face, moving his hand faster, until his fist was almost a blur over his cock, and he let his head roll back, jaw dropping as he began to crest, the buildup almost as cathartic as the feeding itself. When he started to come, and his cock spit out great strands of white, he aimed carefully, trying to catch over the man’s mouth, painting his pretty lips and long lashes, as well as letting some of it drip down his perfectly formed brows. 

“Fuck.”

As he watched, the man moved a little in his sleep, and a pink tongue pressed out between his lips, tasting a bit of Credence’s spend, before he closed his mouth again and breathed easy once more. He tugged his pants back up and stepped close to trace his fingers through the white come, almost tacky as it was slimy now, wishing he could truly rub it in, make it dissolve into the man’s skin, like his saliva had, but reluctantly, Credence could not. He went to the man’s bathroom and retrieved a washcloth, wetting it just enough to clean his face, and tried to ignore how his nonexistent heart jumped at the soft smile he made in his sleep.

“Goodnight Mister Graves.”

Credence stayed as long as he could, but the sun’s approaching rays dictated his departure, so he climbed back over to his own apartment, and vanished safely into the darkness that laid within. 

 

* * *

 

Percy woke up to a lack of a hangover, and he was stunned. More than that, apparently he’d regressed to boyhood, and shot off in his pants from a nice dream that he couldn’t even remember. Yikes. He walked, limping a bit to the bathroom to peel off his jeans, and climb into the shower, letting the hot water pound away at his forehead and clean his somewhat sticky feeling lower body. 

No hair to wash, so showers usually took less time, unless he decided to try and dwell on something pleasant. Now that he thought about it, much as he knew he shouldn’t, the cute boy from the apartment next door wasn’t a bad option. He might not have been old enough to drink, but he was definitely old enough to drive, and that was just gonna have to do. 

Percy groaned aloud as he pictured the boy getting on his knees, and smiling at him, before those clever fingers got to work on his jeans, or maybe he could wear boxers to just make it easier on him. He stopped avoiding touching himself finally, and let the water stream continue to pound over his shoulders and his hand moved down to cover his cock, stroking over it until he was almost weak at the knees, and completely unable to hold off on the urge to come. 

Picturing the boy gulping down every pulse of his release, like taking quick shots of tequila, as it spurted out between his fingers only to fall against the shower wall was more than enough to drag him through his aftershocks, leaving his heart racing and his nerves tingling. 

When the water ran cool, he staggered out of the shower and reached for a towel, barely getting his chest dried off and the corner tucked away around his waist before he heard a loud knocking.

His front door.

Had the Goldsteins come for their speakers already? Usually they wouldn’t pick them up til Monday. There was one more night of partying to be had, and music was always a must.

“Aye, m’coming. Untwist yer knickers!”

When Percy finally threw the door open, he’d been too quick, it seemed, as the knock-ee’s fist was falling forward again, and he just barely dodged a punch to the face.

“Oh! Shit. Sorry.”

“What’s the matter me lad? Yeh forget something?”

It was the boy. He hoped the flush from shame would be confused with a hot water and recent show glow instead. The boy eyed his bare chest for a long moment, before finally looking back to his face, and smiling slightly.

“Uh, I just wanted to apologize for last night.”

Percy frowned,

“Hmm? Aye... if we ever get too loud, yeh don’t have to feel bad about telling us to tone it down. That’s our fault.”

The boy blinked, and then swallowed, distracting Percy from a proper glance into his dark eyes and he couldn’t help looking  _ there _ , wondering just how well that throat could fit his cock, and oh, now he was in trouble.

“Right. Still. I shouldn’t have barged in like that.”

“Aye hope my guests weren’t rude to yeh.? I mean, yeh do look rather young. Too young to be poking around booze and such.”

He coughed under his breath, and backed away a little, while rubbing his hand over his bare head and down his neck, and the boy shrugged,

“It’s okay. They were pretty friendly. Sorry if I scared you. I wasn’t  _ trying _ to steal booze. I’m eighteen though. Sometimes it feels like it’ll be an eternity before I can drink.”

“I understand that. Do yeh have somewhere yeh need to be? School or work… or do yeh want some coffee? I was just about to make breakfast… just need to throw something on the stove.”

Percy was rubbing his neck raw now, surely, as he watched the boy glance down the hall, and then slowly nod.

“Okay, thanks. I’m out of school and in between jobs right now. Ma says I’m a waste of space at this rate.”

“Pfft. Don’t yeh worry about that. Yeh’ll find something, I’m sure. Make yerself at home, excuse the mess. I haven’t cleaned up yet either. I’ll be right out.”

The boy nodded again, and then moved inside enough for Percy to be able to close the door behind him, then proceed back into his bedroom, closing the door far enough to hear it click, before returning the towel to the bathroom, and standing in front of his closet, wondering just what the hell he was doing.

Should he wear boxers now, just in case?

Just in case what?

Percy’s hand rubbed down his face as he stared at his hanging shirts, most of which were covered in band logos that were a decade old, and then there was the option of  _ not _ putting a shirt on at all. The boy had been looking, a little, he’d caught it. Just boxers it was.

God, he’d never felt more like a washed up twink than that moment, striding back out to his kitchen to find the boy tracing a finger over a dusty bookshelf. It was like, of all the random shit in his apartment,  _ that _ was what caught the boy’s eye? He was more than a little impressed.

“Hey so, whadda yeh like in yer coffee? Cream or sugar? Flavored creamer? Soy milk? I dunno if I have any of that...”

The boy glanced over to him, lightening quick, and Percy wondered if he had already had some caffeine for the morning, or he was just really too tired still.

“Just black is fine. Thanks. I notice you have a lot of law books. Are you studying to be a lawyer or criminal prosecutor?”

Percy grinned, while filling the pitcher up to the water line for two cups, and then starting it to boil.

“Something like that. Minus the studying. Now I’m just waiting to hear back about a job.”

“Oh. So we’re almost the same age.”

“No, definitely not quite.”

Percy bit back a laugh, and watched as the boy left the bookshelves to wander into the kitchen, not quite coming close enough to touch, but he was clearly intent on investigating the fridge. Teenage boys got hungry, he wasn’t about to stop him, but Percy couldn’t exactly remember the last time he went to the store, as he mainly subsisted on take out or carry in.

“I know.”

The boy murmured, soft, low, and Percy blinked, realizing too late he’d just said that last bit out loud.

“Oy, sorry lad, that’s awkward.”

The sad loaf of bread on the top shelf and the half empty jar of jelly that was grape or blackberry would have to do.

“I’m not really hungry. It’s okay. I’m mainly thirsty.”

Percy nodded,

“Okay. Sounds good.”

The water was almost ready to pour through the coffee grounds, and with the two mugs set up, side by side, with filters and holders waiting, Percy realized with a jolt how ridiculous it might have looked, to an outsider. Two guys just about to share a not-breakfast together, and god, he didn’t even know the kid’s name.

The way he frowned at the mug gave him a silly feeling in his gut, like he wanted to kiss right between those furrowed brows, and promptly rip off that loud excuse for a shirt. 

_ ‘Touch me I’m sick’ _

Fuck no, he was the sick one.

Eighteen. He was old enough to be the boy’s reckless older brother, with almost a decade between them.

“What’s yer name?”

He didn’t mean to whisper, but the boy had gotten so close, speaking at normal volume might have been startling. Hell, he didn’t like anything above a whisper when he was hungover  _ or _ sober most days. He was weirdly sensitive sometimes.

God. He needed to stop thinking of things like that, all he wanted now was to pin the boy against the counter and taste those pink lips.

“Credence.”

The boy’s mouth opened just to let his tongue out to wet his lips, and Percy almost burned himself picking the water up to pour it over the filters.

“Nice to meetcha. I’m Percy. As you know. I probably told you, half slurred, last night.”

“You were just referred to as Graves. But I like Percy better.”

“Thanks, I think it suits m-”

The boy, Credence, was running his thumb along the waistband of his boxers, just on the side of his hip, and Percy forgot how to breathe for a long second.  _ ‘What the fuck are yeh doing?’  _ curdled up the back of his throat, and instead of that, he decided to ignore it, maybe it had been an accident. Maybe Credence had been reaching for his coffee mug, and grabbed his waist instead. The boy’s hand slid around and down, cupping over his not so uninterested cock, and Percy dropped his free hand to snag the slim wrist.

“What-?”

“Percy. I’m not  _ hungry _ , I’m thirsty.”

His heart skipped a beat, and stalled to a grinding halt when Credence smirked at him, honest to god, before shifting to stand in front of him, and sliding down to his knees, while his fingers curled into the elastic, and tugged his boxers along with him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

That was not how he expected reality to go, nevermind a quick shower time fantasy. The reality was  _ better _ as the scent of fresh brewed coffee surrounded him, Credence kept on grinning, even as he leaned in to open his mouth and lick over the head of Percy’s dripping cock.

“You taste like a wild rainstorm. A dash of vitamin D deficiency. More sun. That’s what you need.”

Fat chance of that. Percy had all the drapes drawn, to prepare for a head splitting hangover, so the apartment was lit by a handful of lamps and that was it. Opening the door to find Credence had been the brightest moment of the day so far. Now, there was that.

Credence swallowed down around the entire head of his cock, and Percy just about choked on his saliva. His eyes closed when he felt a rough swiping of the boy’s tongue against the underside, and filth was bubbling back out of his throat before he could stop it.

“Christ, with a mouth like tha’, yeh could come over for breakfast every day, if yeh like.”

“I plan to.”

Credence didn’t seem to need to  _ breathe _ after that, just sucking and swallowing and going at Percy like he was some kind of frozen treat in the summer sun. he was sure if the boy pulled off and away, he would be dripping. He felt like he was primed to come any second, even after his self indulgent masturbation session in the shower, he should have been far too sensitive to even get close.

Credence hummed around him, and Percy cursed again, unable to stop his hips bucking forward, driving deeper, but the boy didn’t choke, didn’t cough, in fact, his hands were curling around the back of his thighs, keeping him close, and deep. He swallowed down every drop.

“Christ, if yeh don’t let me go, I’m gonna scream.”

Another lick, and then finally, blissfully, Credence pulled back, and let his spit shiny cock slide free from his rather reddened lips, beaming up at him.

“So… am I forgiven?”

Percy blinked, shuddering on a gasp, it had felt like he stopped breathing for a moment, and then he reached down, tugging his boxers back up, feeling utterly ridiculous, every nerve singing to go again, somehow, impossibly, or maybe to ask if he could scoop Credence onto the counter and make  _ him _ scream instead.

“Yeh didn’t do anything wrong…?”

Credence stood up quickly, far too quick from being on his knees so long, and Percy was crowded into the fridge, coffee long abandoned, as the boy’s hands cupped his face, and fingers traced down his neck, toying with what might have been a mark or mole on his skin.

“Hmm… I guess it healed okay. But I did do something horribly  _ wrong _ . I came on your face. I’m amazed you didn’t notice.”

Percy blinked again, rapidly, confusion seeping into him, not quite washing away the arousal still lingering.

“Uh, what’s that lad?” He was pretty damned sure he would remember that, but as far as he knew, between walking the boy home and opening the door to find him, nothing else had happened.

“I made you come in your pants.”

Slender hips ground against his, making the fabric of his boxers rub raw over his softened cock, and Percy’s throat caught around a whimper almost before he could help it.

“What?”

Credence was pouting at him, and worrying his bottom lip almost bloody. Like he’d done the night before too. 

“I guess you really  _ were _ asleep. Damn. Well. I’d like you to fuck me. But you need some time. Can I fuck you?”

“Before breakfast?”

Percy asked, like he hadn’t just been propositioned by a horny and gorgeous eighteen year old.

“Yes.”

Credence practically purred, smirking at him again, and Percy couldn’t help noticing how sharp looking his canines were. Had he just not gotten enough corn on the cob or ribs in his diet, to wear them down? 

They looked almost dangerous.

“Yeh want… to fuck me?”

“Mhm. Yes please Daddy.”

“Whoa now lad… what’s that yer sayin?”

Percy’s cock gave a traitorous twitch at the word, and he knew, he was no stranger to dirty talk in bed or out of it, but that, why, he’d never been brave enough to ask anyone to call him that.

“Would you let me split you open on my big cock, Daddy?”

His knees about gave out at that, and then he actually looked, to see Credence’s bulge in his pants. That was just as dizzying.

He hadn’t had sex with a man in a while, and that hadn’t even been anything major, but god, he’d love to try.

“Okay.”

He was short of breath, but Credence miraculously carried him to the bedroom, sort of tossed him on the bed, and started shucking out of his shirt and pants.

“There’s some stuff in the bedside drawer-”

“I’m gonna eat you out first.”

Oh well, that’s okay too.

Once on his back, Percy just watched in awe as Credence sort of pounced on him, leaning in to kiss him once more, before reaching down to work off his boxers, palming delicately over his still recovering cock, and then reaching lower, to rub over his balls and thumb against the tight pucker of his hole, long since neglected.

When Credence started moving to his jaw and his neck, mouthing over the skin, he thrust his hips up minutely and caught the slow drag of the boy’s cock against his inner thigh.

“Fuck. Yer huge.”

“Thank you.”

It wasn’t meant to be a compliment so much as a  _ ‘holy fuck what have I gotten myself into’  _ moment of clarity for Percy, but oh well.

By the time Credence’s dark waves were ruffled under his fingers, his hot lips and wet tongue were finally making contact with the skin under his sack, and surprisingly strong hands were pushing his legs further apart, for better access.

“Christ, yeh really know what yer doing, you minx.”

Instead of a verbal reply, Credence hummed against him again, before dipping his tongue right into Percy’s ass, swirling it lightly, and then he could feel thumbs pushing into his thigh muscles, massaging slowly, trying to urge him open wider.

“God, fuck,  _ Credence _ …”

The boy didn’t stop or let up, instead, he put a hand just below his mouth and slowly eased a fingertip inside of Percy, curling and seeking, until his cock was halfway to being hard, dripping onto his stomach, and white sparks were threatening to consume his vision, so he just closed his eyes and helplessly rolled his hips, as a whimper escaped him.

“Are you gonna come for me again, Daddy?”

Percy’s voice and coherent thought had left him, as a second finger slipped inside, aided by what he didn’t know, unless Credence had some sort of magical spit, and he just keened, high and long, feeling as warmth began to coil in his abdomen, urging him into another climax.

Too soon, too fast, too hard, he came, as his thighs clamped around Credence’s head, and his fingers tightening in his dark waves, muttering nonsense in gaelic, while his cock spurted out a few meager droplets of white onto his belly.

“Perfect.”

When Credence let go of him to shift back up the length of his body, Percy barely had the strength to open his eyes, much less reach for him, but damned if he wasn’t going to kiss the boy after that, only pausing to let him retrieve the lube from the bedside drawer, slick up his frankly intimidating cock, and start to ease in. He did lean down to kiss Percy, but swerved at the last second to graze his lips down his jaw and the side of his neck again, before thrusting gently, a slow press, as Percy’s thighs trembled.

“Daddy, you’re so  _ tight _ .”

“Fuck me, lad, yer going to break me in half. Will yeh put me back together?”

“Yes Daddy, I’ve got you.”

Credence nipped at his neck, and somehow Percy felt a throbbing in his cock again. It was impossible, but the further the boy’s cock fucked into him, the harder he got.

He couldn’t breathe for how good it felt, and goddamn, he wanted to kiss the boy.

“C’mere.”

He reached a shaky hand up to pet the sweaty locks back from the boy’s forehead, and caught his stare, eyes almost black, pupils expanded so much, and he wondered if he looked the same, drowning in lust and need.

“Give us a kiss.”

“Daddy… I’m still thirsty.”

Percy frowned a little at that, but when their lips met, all concern went out the window, as Credence licked and suckled at his lips and tongue, he wasn’t afraid to taste himself, but instead of the dark and musky taste he remembered from other times, the boy’s own tongue was like the sharp bitter of coffee, and dry wine.

When he felt Credence bottom out, how, he still didn’t know, from the bump of his hips against the swell of Percy’s ass, he groaned into the kiss, and the boy broke away to gasp, panting into his neck, before putting his mouth there, suckling long and hard into the skin, marking him up for sure. Everyone at the party tonight would ask and wonder, who’d managed to fuck Percy’s brains out since the night before?

“You’ll have… to tell me… about your tattoos someday…”

Credence got out, between thrusts and deep breaths, and Percy moaned instead of agreeing, for it was the best he could do, as he felt like he was on fire, in burning need to come again, though his cock remained soft, his arousal was getting tighter and higher.

“I wanna come on your cock Daddy, is that okay?”

“Fuck yes. Thank yeh.”

Common sense, polite courtesy, without a condom, Percy would have been staggering around leaking come all day, ruining pants and generally in a far too grumbly mood for having just been fucked within an inch of his life. Instead, he had that angel hovering over him, pulling out gently only to moan prettily, voice breaking on a final plea of  _ ‘Daddy _ ’ and fisting a hand over his cock, already starting to come, long wet warm streaks that painted up Percy’s stomach and chest, lingering lovingly on his cock, resting over his navel.

“ _ Baby _ … yer a fucking dream.”

“I won’t leave you like this, I swear.”

Credence was saying, already shuffling back, still on his knees, making Percy dizzy from trying to focus on him, and slow his rapid heartbeat. He’d not come himself, but god, it had felt like it. Watching the boy fall over the edge and spill onto him was just as magical, just as fucking arousing as actually doing it.

But then Credence applied those perfect lips to his chest, licked over his nipples, which had not a speck of semen on them, and bit down, and licked and sucked some more. Soon enough, Percy’s hips were bucking up of their own accord.

He reached up to pet the boy’s hair as he began to work his way down, suckling and swiping and cleaning him to leave behind only a wet trail of saliva in his wake, which seemed to almost be numbing him, except for the slow smolder of lust in his gut. When Credence reached his cock, laving the tip and purposefully kissing over the wet slit, he cried out, and cursed low the second the boy moved away. Credence was now between his legs again, and he didn’t think anything had dripped down there, but the sting of a nip and slow suckle told him he wasn’t one hundred percent paying attention.

He felt light headed, and half drunk off their sex, but that was normal right?

 

* * *

 

Credence couldn’t get stubble burn, and he didn’t need to breathe, but that only meant he could kiss Mister Graves, Percy, all fucking day long and never get tired, he could suck on his gorgeous cock and swallow his come all night. He could fuck for hours, but gave in to coming so quickly when he realized he could repeat last night, only while with a  _ willing _ and aware subject of his dreams. 

His waking wants and desires.

Percy was utterly divine.

Credence had wanted to drink until he couldn’t glut himself anymore on semen or blood, but Percy still needed to have breakfast, and it wouldn’t do to drain his newest toy. So he pulled back and away, with a quick lick to seal the bite marks. The only  _ real _ mark he’d left on the man was over his neck, and obviously merely a hickey. Percy was out of it, delirious from bliss, and Credence had never seen anything so beautiful. Just once more. He could do it. 

He dipped two fingers into Percy’s slippery and loose hole, and curled them just right, over and over until his cock finally started to fill with blood, he could scent it, and when he whimpered, cursing low in gaelic, muttering something about  _ fae creatures and gifts from god _ , that was when Credence leaned down to put his lips on the man’s own.

He felt him tremble, shudder and moan, and wetness slicked up to his neck, getting on Credence’s chest too, making his own cock give an errant twitch, ready to go at a moment’s notice, a mere willed wish, but he smiled, and withdrew his hand, happy to rest for the moment, to revel in Percy’s pleasure, and delay his own a little longer.

Cuddling, that’s what it was.

Percy’s arms weakly wrapped around his back and urged him onto his side, to fit into his body, to mold against his lean muscle, so he did, smiling against the man’s chest, right over his rapidly beating heart.

“Don’t suppose you still want some breakfast, do yeh?”

“Yes please, Daddy.”

The strangled groan he got for his trouble was amusing. Percy was going to be so much fun.

 

* * *

**end**

 


End file.
